Someday even you will have to rest
by mrsvakarian54
Summary: Commander Madison Shepard visits the Citadel for the last time before she sets course to the Omega-4 relay. She only wants to see one man, Admiral Hackett. One-shot. Rated M for a reason. My first fanfiction. R


**This is my first attempt in writing something... all because I saw such a beautiful picture of femShep and Hackett! Unfortunately I cannot post the link here, leave me a message here or on my blog and I will gladly show it to you!**

**I really hope you enjoy the story. **

**I'd be happy to know what you think, so feel free to leave a review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to Bioware of course.**

* * *

It was one of these official Alliance events he hated but couldn't get around as the admiral he was. Shaking hands and debating about unimportant important things just to feel better while doing nothing to actually protect humanity or the galaxy.

It was late although he managed to leave earlier than he usually did. He couldn't bear it today, his nerves on the edge for some reason he hadn't identified yet.

As he entered his apartment he knew that he wasn't alone. Someone was in here but didn't leave a sign of breaking in.

He knew who it was; he knew where to find her.

He walked calmly into his bedroom and found her standing before his desk. She was looking out of the window watching the late night presidium.

She didn't turn around. He didn't say anything. She was wearing a black dress, which fitted her like a second skin but also flowed around her body like water. So she was on shore leave, he thought, giving her crew and herself a moment to breathe.

He stepped behind her, just an inch between them, invading her personal space, but he didn't care and neither did she.

She slightly leaned back, resting her head on his shoulder, her back leaning against his chest, the touch so light barely even noticeable but burning his skin anyway. This was his breaking point. His arms came around her, he was breathing hot against her neck while leaving a little feathery kiss tingling her soft skin with his beard. He was desperate for her.

'Why didn't you tell me you were coming to the Citadel?' he asked huskily.

She didn't respond to his question at first. 'I didn't think I would manage to see you' she finally answered. 'We are leaving tonight.'

They stood still for a little while, just enjoying the slight touch. She let her mind rest for a moment in the embrace of the older man.

'Someday even you will have to rest for more than a couple of hours.'

'I know' she said.

A long pause again.

'I don't know if I am able to come back.'

He knew what she was talking about. The Omega-4 relay.

'Then don't go' he said selfishly, not being the admiral, but just being a man, completely lost in his desire for the younger woman.

She turned around slowly, his hands never leaving her body. He could feel the heat of her skin beneath the silky fabric of her dress. She took his hat and put it down on his desk behind her.

She looked in his eyes and then she smiled a sad smile at him, knowing he didn't mean what he just said and aware that he knew she would have to go anyway.

'Is that an order, Admiral?' she asked, cocking her head slightly to the left side.

Instead of answering he just kissed her.

First gently but when she wrapped her arms around his neck their kiss became more passionate.

He picked her up and carried her to his bed.

Letting her down before his bed, his hands went to the zipper of her dress on her back. While unzipping her dress she loosened the buttons of his uniform jacket with its admiral stripes, dragged it off his shoulders and tossed it on the floor. His shirt soon followed. He slipped the straps of the dress off her shoulders and it fell to the ground. She stepped out of it, leaving her heels behind, too.

His lips trailed hot kisses from her mouth to her neck to her collar bone and she moaned softly. His hands were still at her back, stroking her in little circles but stopped to remove her lacy bra. Her hands travelled to the trousers of his uniform and she dragged them down once they were opened.

It wouldn't be their last night, she told herself. She knew she would come back but there was a constant doubt in her mind if she could really succeed.

She needed him now. He was the only one who could give her the feeling that she was alive- at least now.

She slowly sat down on the bed, leaving a trail of hot kisses on his neck, the well-defined muscles of his chest and his abdomen.

She took off his underwear and her trail of kisses continued. He inhaled sharply, placing on finger under her chin so she would look up at him, interrupting her kisses. He leaned down and their lips met again. She crawled further onto the bed drawing him with her, never breaking their kiss.

He removed her lacy panties as well, his experienced hands all over her body.

She felt the silky sheets beneath her, soft and cool and the complete opposite of her body, which felt like it was on fire.

He lay on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows and spread her thighs a little further with his knee.

They kissed once more, as he entered her.

For months they have been dancing around each other. Tonight they gave in the overwhelming desire they built up.

He set a slow pace, didn't want to rush anything and take his time, going deeper and deeper, causing her to moan loudly when he hit the spot and couldn't go any further. She never felt so alive and complete. She arched her back at the sensation of the feeling of him inside her.

Her legs came around his waist, pulling him even closer, on hand in his grey hair. Her other hand on his back felt his muscles tense as she tensed around him.

His lips left hers and sucked lightly on her neck, going further to her shoulder.

The heat was building up inside her, she could feel him coming closer as well, his pace was getting faster and harder.

When she came it was so overwhelming that her biotic implants started to glow. He muffled her cries with another passionate kiss. Her intense climax sent him over the edge as well.

Slowly they were catching their breaths. She was in his arms and for months she felt save for the first time. Not save because she was able to protect herself but save because someone deeply cared for her.

He kissed her hair and whispered 'Just come back.'


End file.
